Nothing but the truth
by PurpleWaves
Summary: Lily always knew she had strong feelings for James, she just always thought it was hate. Through a whirlwind of deals, fights, and kidnappings, Lily Evans will always remain the same.
1. Chapter 1

NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH  
  
A Lily and James fic  
  
Disclaimer: Let's cut to the chase: Anything that looks familer, isnt mine. It is owned by none other than JKRowling herself. yet i own all origanal charecters. please do not take them from me. i worked hard to put them together.  
  
Introduction  
  
James Potter was staring across the lake with a fixed gaze. He was lost in thougt, thinking about how things might have turned out if he hadn't been such an idiot. Sirius Black followed James's gaze.  
  
"Still obbsessing over her James? Hello James? Snap back to relality here! She doesn't like you! She never will." Sirius said, waving a hand in front of James's face.  
  
"I dont know what makes me like her so much . . . she's just there . . . so pretty, poised for perfection . . . . i can't help the way i feel . . ." James said with an odd smile.  
  
"Oh, gross, don't go all mushy on me James." Sirius said making a face "Here, I'll try to help you win her if you start being FUN for once. Remember that word prongs? fun? Hello??" James tuned out at the word fun.  
  
"Oh, no, Moony, we're losing him" Sirius said to Remus Lupin, who was sitting off to the side reading a book called, 'Pumpkin Juice for the Teenage Soul'. Remus looked up from his book and grinned a wide grin. Remus stood up and winked at Sirius. They both grabbed James's forearmes-- Sirius on the right and Remus on the left -- and suddenly there was a big splash and long long string of cuss words.  
  
"I'm going to GET you guys!" an angry, wet James shouted on the top of his lungs.  
  
Sirius and Remus ran as fast as they could, leaving a dismanteled James behind, fuming.  
  
-=-On the other side of the lake-=-  
  
"oohhh Lily, look who's checking you out!" Lavender Aurora said with a grin. "None other than the Hogwarts Hottie James Potter himself!"  
  
"Oh gross! James Potter? Ew! I hate him! he is way to imature." Lily Evans said.  
  
"Lil, you gotta get through your head-- he is head over heels for you!" Irene aka Finky Hunt said.  
  
"Yeah, Lil, just give him a chance. He's hott." Lavender said.  
  
"excuse me?" Lily asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, Lil, just give him a chance. He's hott." Lavender repeated.  
  
"I know what you said! But my question is: Why? What has he done for me in the past, besides being an egomaniac and embarrsing me in front of thousands of people, why?" Lily said with a tone that said the subject was over. Yet Lavender and Finky weren't going to drop it anytime soon.  
  
"He's cute, he's hott, he's popular, he plays quidditch, he's smart, he's headboy --" "Ugh, don't remind me" Lily interupted. Lily was head-girl that year, and sharing the title with James Potter was not a pleasent thing.  
  
"Lil, just give him a chance" Lavender said with puppydog eyes and added, "for me?"  
  
Lily just had to give in. "Fine, but if he screws this one up, it's over and there WILL be consequenses."  
  
"ugh, fine, what do you want?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I want Finky's bed." Lily said.  
  
"What? NO!" Finky said wide eyed. Finky had the bed next to the window, the best bed in the dorm.  
  
"Fine, then no Potter." Lily said.  
  
"Fine. Fine Fine Fine. Now go away, i'm suffering from losingmybedinadealphobia. I don't like you anymore" Finky pouted fakely.  
  
The End (For now)  
  
don't worry about the descriptions, they'll come up in the first chapter.  
  
lylas,  
  
Minkle 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the first chapter. I decided to call it 'your virtual tour' because i give you a tour. ok i'll shut up now.  
  
Let's look at the gryffindor commen room. You walk through the portrait hole after saying the password (White Drone) and you see a whole bunch of squasy old armchairs and couches, all posistioned in front of the fireplace, as well as a coffee table.  
  
To the right of that are two tables, where you would usually find students working on homework and such. If you turn all the way around to your right, you see a bulliten board where students might post things such as, 'Help! My Frog is missing!' or 'We'll pay you if you help us' and lies like,'The author of Pumkin Juice for the Teenage Soul is coming to Hogwarts!' Even though there isn't a real author that wrote that book, and whoever wrote the book certainly isn't comeing to Hogwarts.  
  
If you look back ahead of you, you see two staircases, Boy's Dormatory on the right, and Girls on the left. Let's travel into the dorm first. Up the stairs there are nine doors; four on one side and four on the other, with the ninth at the ending wall. The ninth bathroom is the Girls Prefect bathroom, and only the girl prefects and the head Girl are allowed in there, yet several Seventh years brake this rule. The one that No one is allowed in but prefects and Heads is on the entire other side of the castle, and it is a boy's and girls restroom.  
  
The first door, on your left, is the normal girls restroom. Across from that, on your right, is the First year dorm. This is the smallest dorm room, and they get bigger as you move up in years. Next to the restroom is the second years dorm, across from that is the third years, etc. At the top across from the sixth on the right is the seventh years dorm. The biggest dorm there was. Let's enter that door, shall we?  
  
For those of you that didnt understand that arrangment:Girls  
  
................. prefects bath  
  
...............6......................7  
  
...............4......................5  
  
...............2......................3  
  
normal rest.you are here. 1  
  
(sorry about all the periods. i had to put them there for it to work)  
  
Inside you see three windows on a dark red wall, the window in the center larger than the other two. There are five four-poster bed sitting on gold carpet, each bed but one occupied by a person. Of course, i froze time to explain this all to you, so they are not moving.  
  
The bed farthest to the left is occupied by Bell Griffin. Bell Griffin is one of Lily's best friends, yet you didn't meet her in the intro because she was in the hospital with a broken leg. She fell off her broomstick. That leads me to tell you that Bell plays seeker on the Griffindor quidditch team. Bell is a very active and aggressive person, but it only being september and practice hadn't started yet, Bell was being rather Ditzy and happy playing a mock quidditch game with Lily, Lavender, and Finky, ran into a pole, fell off her broom, and ended up in the hospital wing. Bell had reddish brown hair with natural blond hightlights and dark rassberry blue eyes. Her apparall was mostly muggle shirts (Bell was a half- blood, but her parents divorced and her witch mom married a wizard. You tell me what that makes bell) that said funny things on them like,'if you could read this your standing too close,' or 'take a picture it last longer', a pair of cargo pants, and some tennis shoes.  
  
The bed next to Bell was Finky.This bed used to be Lily's, but they traded beds in the deal. There was a window in between Bell's bed and Finky's, but it was no good. As you know, Finky's name really is Irene. She didn't like that name, so now you call her either Finky or Tracy. Tracy was for the people that didn't know her too well and the teachers. Finky had strait blond hair and bright blue eyes. Finky was a really ditzy girl with a wild personality, and had a very short attention span. Finky always said the first thing that came to mind and didn't really pay attention in class. Her apparall was mainly blue, but if it matched she wore it. Her clothes were a bit revealing, but they weren't slutty.  
  
Right in the middle of the room was Lily's bed. Lily was one of the most popular girls in school, with her thick bright red hair and startleing emrald green eyes, not very many people would belive she had flaws, but yes, she does. She just recently got over the habit of chewing her nails, and she is a mudblood. Not that that is anything to be ashamed of, but people just make fun of her for it. Lily was Head Girl, as you know, and also the top of all her classes. Lily dressed with anything that looked good on her-- from punkish to normal to cute in one snap.  
  
Next to Lily was Lavender. Lavender had light brown hair with one silverish blue streak through the front and gray eyes. Lavender was also on the quidditch team, playing keeper. Lavender had a huge talent for quidditch and had even gotten an acceptance letter into the England Quidditch team to play profesionally--and she accepted. Lavender wore really girly clothes that werent in the least bit skanky, but reveiling all the same.  
  
The bed next to Lavender was unoccupied. No one was there.  
  
Now lets go back down the stairs and up the boys dorm. The formation is exactly the same, so lets just go into the seventh year dorm. Again, all but one of the five four poster beds was occupied.  
  
On the far right was Peter Pettegrew aka Wormtail, a social outcast. Peter had blond hair and dark beady eyes, and he greatly resembaled a rat. Peter was fat and stupid, and there isnt much left to say there  
  
Next to Peter was Remus aka Moony. Remus had light brown hair and odd brown eyes. Remus was very smart, getting all A's in all of his classes (exept for divination) and was really cute. Remus was mysterious, but he had a reason. Remus was a werewolf, and if anyone ever found out he would be in big trouble. It was a suprise that Dumbledor still let him in school. The only people that did know were his friends, and they each had become an animaigi to help him survive throughout the year. Peter was a rat, James a stag, and Sirius a big black dog, hence the nicknames.  
  
Next to Remus was James aka Prongs, who occupied the bed by the window. James had messy black hair that he never brushed. Remus warned James that he might get dredlocks if he didn't take better care of his hair. James ignored this comment. James had hazel eyes hidden behind round black glasses. James also played Quidditch and was very talented, as he played Chaser. James was Head boy and right behind Lily in all of their classes.  
  
Next to James was Sirius aka Padfoot, who was like a carbon copy of James with less messy black hair that he actually cared for and dark brown eyes with no glasses. They thought the same, talked the same, yet Sirius was a less smart version of James.  
  
The bed next to Sirius was unoccupied.  
  
Now lets go back downstairs. Your tour is over. Go home now. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two  
  
Lily started to be nicer to James. She would smile at him in the hall instead of scowl and wink at him everytime she caught him staring at her. Of course, this wasn't how she really felt, but under the close watch of Lavender, Lily was forced to keep it up.  
  
James returned this and was constantly helping her out. When she had dropped all of her books in the middle of the hall, he helped her pick them up. He always opened doors for her and when in arithmacy Lily didn't understand a problem, he was always the first to help her out.  
  
James also helped other people as well. He stopped picking on Snape and helped some of the dull Hufflepuffs in Charms. He even helped Lucius Malfoy in transfiguration. That was apperently his best subject.  
  
"Lily, why don't you light the fireworks already?" Emerald asked one day.  
  
"Because, Em, I'm supposed to hate Ja--Potter. If I suddenly went up to him and started snogging him in the middle of the hall, people would start to get suspicious. And he would know I placed a deal, and he would get hurt." Lily said.  
  
Later that same day, Lily was up late struggling on a Transfiguration essay in the common room. The common room slowly emptied out, and after an hour of thinking she was alone, she suddenly realized that James was in there with her, reading a book in a squashy arm chair by the fireplace.  
  
James saw Lily looking at him and decided this was his chance. He said, "Lily, I am really sorry"  
  
Lily was stunned. "What for?"  
  
James sighed and looked down. "For being such a jerk over the past six years. I really am sorry."  
  
Lily was touched by this and accepted his apology by saying,"James, it's okay. Really. I'm sorry too. For being such a little know-it-all and having such a short tolerance for you"  
  
James smiled and said, "It's not like you can help it. You just like school."  
  
Lily laughed and felt a faint feeling in her stomach. She ignored it and realized how far apart they were sitting from each other. Some weird sensation made her say, "Come sit over here and help me with this essay" and made her pat the spot on the couch next to her.  
  
James obeyed and sat there, close but not touching. He really wanted to put an arm around her, but didnt want to press his luck. Lily was actually letting him sit less than a foot away from her, something she would never even let him think about in the past.  
  
"Now, help me with this" Lily said, pushing her almost finished essay in front of his nose. James read it over, finding about five mistakes and pointed them out to her.  
  
"The spell is called Lerminones, not Lerpinois. No, the animal depends on the persons personality, the person doesnt choose what they want to be" James dictated (did i use that word right?) Lily finished the essay in record time and asked,"If you were animaigus, what do you think you would be?"  
  
James pretended to think and said,"Stag. I think I'll be a Stag." Lily nodded.  
  
"You?" James asked.  
  
"um . . . . a fox, maybe. I dont know." Lily said.  
  
There was a moments silence between the two.  
  
"Well, I'm going to turn in. Goodnight, James" Lily leaned in and kissed James on the cheek.  
  
James put a hand over the spot that she kissed. "yeah . . . sweet dreams" 


	4. Chapter 4

Lily lay in her bed that night thinking about what had just happend. She had just remembered that feeling she got when talking to him after he apoligized. She realised (s/p?) what it was, unfamilier as it may be. Was she starting to like him? No, to really like him? More than just a friend?  
  
Lily had had a couple of boyfriends before, but she had never had that feeling with anything. Lily didn't even know if it was good or bad . . . . it felt good though.  
  
Lily remembered her first boyfriend, Sean Mikaelson, a popular and handsom Hufflepuff. He took it a bit too far, dissing Lily's friends and only letting her sit with his. Lily never kissed him though. He wanted her too, but she never did. That was even the reason she dumped him, they got in a big row and he punched her in the stomach. That ruined his reputation.  
  
That led her to her next boyfriend, a boyfriend that was a big mistake. She was with Remus, and that only lasted about three weeks. They both never really liked each other, it just happend because Remus was the first to the scene, the first to help her up. Remus was sweet, but Lily didn't really like him. And this relaitionship made James furious. He stopped speaking to Remus during the time of the relationship, and when it ended they were friends again.  
  
Lily kissed him, but it was nothing serious. Just a small peck on the lips every now and then.  
  
Then she remembered the kiss she gave James -- what made her do that? was it just something meant to happen? Lily excused the entire thing and fell asleep, dreaming about James.  
  
The next day, Lily caught herself stealing glances at James. It was like she was suddenly seeing him in a new light, he suddenly looked cute and adorable with his messy black hair, the messy black hair she used to hate with all her heart, the messy black hair that she now loves.  
  
Bell suddenly realised what Lily was doing and wrote a note to her in purple ink.  
  
you like him dont you? i mean, you are really starting to like him!!! arent you? dont tell me you arent, i know you are, you keep looking at him, and i KNOW last night you were alone with him.  
  
Lily read the note and wrote back with the new pretty blue ink her parent had sent to her:  
  
fine. you caught me. but so what if i do? hes hott, hes funny, hes nice . . . .  
  
Bell wrote:  
  
Good Gravy! i cant belive this! last week you said he was stupid and mean, and now . . . . i cant belive this!!!!  
  
neither can i, i dont know how it happend . . . scary, huh?  
  
Lily Anne Potter . . . has a sort of ring to it, doesnt it?  
  
i guess . . . you said the exact same thing about me and remus though  
  
what do you think about Bell Lupin?  
  
thats sweet . . . since when are you and remus going out?  
  
we're not  
  
oh . . .  
  
"Miss Evans and Miss Griffin! pass the note foward to me!" Professer McGonagal yelled.  
  
Bell looked at Lily with wide eyes and an open mouth as Lily stood up and started walking to the front of the classroom. Lily felt uncomfertable because everyone was looking at her, and even more unconfratable (WHY CAN I NOT SPELL THAT???? someone please help . . .) because she knew what McGonagal was going to do.  
  
"You know better than to be passing notes in my class, Miss Evans"  
  
When Lily got back to her seat, McGonagall started to read the note aloud, starting with "You like him don't you? . . . ."  
  
Lily and Bell put their heads on their desks with their eyes snapped shut.  
  
A light in James's head went off and thought this year was going to turn out perfect.  
  
Remus looked overjoyed.  
  
When class was over, everyone was following the two girls around, laughing about the note. Lily snapped at them and James took the hint not to talk to her until later that night. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was in the common room that night, again struggling over tranfiguration. Lily put away the work and started to write in her diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Why is transfiguration so hard for me? I think I would be a whole lot better if i actually became an animagi, which Bell, Lav, and Finky and I were planning on doing anyway . . . I'll just become it illegally, and no one will know. I should tell them. Speaking of transfiguration, that seems to be James's best subject. And when i asked him what animal he thought he would be, he said a stag, and that was kind of a random animal . . . do you think . . . no, James couldnt be animagi. And Remus is going to be gone this weekend, he told me yesterday. He is gone once every month, each time thinking up a different excuse. And he always look so sick . . . oh my gosh. i just realized something . . . and someone is reading over my shoulder. got to go.  
  
Lily Anne Evans  
  
"Gee, you caught me" James said, and hopped over the couch and landed perfectley next to Lily.  
  
"Well, when someone is breathing on the back of your neck, you kind of notice" Lily said. James grinned sheepishly  
  
Lily stood up and grabbed James's hand, which took him by suprise. James stood up and Lily whispered in his ear, "Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
James nodded, knowing from her diary entery (s/p) what they were going to talk about. James led Lily upstairs to the seventh year boys dormitory, which was empty. Lily sat on Sirius's bed, and James sat on his bed directely across from him. Lily looked down, not knowing where to start. Instead, James started.  
  
"Lily, your a great girl, and your really curious. And I really like you. And I want to help you. That is why I am going to tell you this." Lily nodded and James continued, "Remus is a werewolf, that's were he goes each month" James looked at Lily, expecting her to react in some way to show that she was scared, but instead Lily showed compassion and moved from Sirius's bed to next to James.  
  
"And you might have noticed that I'm not usually here on those nights either." Lily nodded again and James sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. "That is because I am an unregistered animagi, and every month, me, Sirius, and Peter -- they are animagi too -- go to the shreiking (s/p) shack where Remus does him transformations, and help make them more bearable."  
  
James was suprised by Lily's reaction. She threw her arms around her neck and put her head in his chest. James, not knowing what to do, just pulled her in his lap and rubbed her back. Lily started muttering, and James could barly make out what she was saying.  
  
"You are such a good friend to Remus, I should have know. I'm sorry you had to tell me I'm sorry i'm so nosie, oh Remus is going to be so mad that i know . . . " James kept saying "Its okay, no, your just curious" But when Lily said what she did about Remus being mad that she knows . . . James had never thought about that. "Lily, dont tell Remus I told you. Tell him you figured it out on your own, okay? and it wont really be lying, i mean, you practically did . . . "  
  
Lily nodded in his chest. James layed down (somehow i cant make that come out right . .. is it James lay down? i dunno) and Lily layed down next to him. In no time, they fell asleep.  
  
About an hour later, Remus and Sirius walked in noisily, but then Remus shushed Sirius and pointed to James's bed. They grinned and went to their appropriate (s/p) beds and fell alseep.  
  
Lily woke up the next morning, and for a second, not realizing where she was. Then she remebered the night before, and noticed that she was the only person in that entire dorm that was awake. No, scratch that, Remus was sitting up in his bed, reading. Remus looked over at her and smiled, and she returned it. Lily felt oddly comfertable in this posistion, so she put her head back down. James was still asleep, so Lily kissed him on the lips to see if he would wake up. The outcome was hilarious. James bolted up and screamed, "EW, SIRIUS, STOP KISSING ME!!!!"  
  
Sirius then sat up and yelled back, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'M RIGHT HERE YOU MORON! IT WAS LILY THAT KISSED YOU!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP? I'M TRYING TO READ!" Remus yelled.  
  
Lily fell off the bed she was laughing so hard. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter.  
  
When the laughter died down, an owl flew in throught the open window and dropped a letter on Lily's lap. Lily read the letter and the smile on her face was suddenly replaced by a look of fear. James grabbed the letter and read it.  
  
Meet me in the astronomy tower at 12:00 pm sharp. Don't be late. Don't bring anyone with you. You will finally get what you deserve.  
  
-Anonymous 


	6. Chapter 6

Lily was really quiet during breakfast, smashed between James and Lavender. Lily was playing with her hashbrowns and eggs, her eyes in a dazed posistion. Before breakfast, after Lily read that letter, Lily talked a bit to the guys and went down to her dorm to change her clothes. Lily was thinking over what they had talked about.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" James asked after they had all read the letter.  
  
"I'm going to go." Lily had responded lightly.  
  
"We'll go with you" Remus said, looking around "We'll go under the invisibility cloak, and if anything bad happens, we'll pop out"  
  
James and Sirius agreed, and Lily ecscused (s/p) herself from the room. On her way out, James called out to her, "Cheer up, Lily. It you walk around looking all sad like that, the person that wrote the letter will know that they go to you."  
  
When Lily had left, Sirius asked, "So your dating now, huh?"  
  
"What's it look like?" James asked, getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"The most unlikely couple is together. Who would have belived it? I really wonder what struck Evans to start liking you" Remus said, laughing a bit.  
  
James ignored this and went downstairs to breakfast.  
  
Lily looked up from her hashbrowns and said, "You know what James? You were right. I'm going to lighten up my mood. and it's Saturday! what better day! Let's go swimming!"  
  
Bell, who was sitting across from Lily, raised her eyebrows and said, "Lil, it's eighty degrees outside"  
  
"No! I want to go swimming!" Lily said.  
  
"Let's just go swimming, ok? Don't let Lily get all emotional now." Sirius said, glancing worriedly (is that even a word?) at Lily.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement, and Lily grinned.  
  
((ok, that chap is really short, but the next one is gonna be really long, i promise. and good things are not going to happen. here is just a preview:  
  
"Oh my god! Is she breathing? Somebody go get help! Hurry!"  
  
"Lily, Is this true?"  
  
"James, I'm sorry! It was Lavenders idea, I just went along with it . . . James, I am really sorry!"  
  
"I can't belive you did that, Lily. Your just a fake. I can not belive this."  
  
"Wait . . . where is everyone going? guys? Come on! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Where's Lily?"  
  
"I am sorry to say this, but Lillian Anne Evans has dissapeared from this school"  
  
Just a little taste! hope you'll like it!)) 


	7. Chapter 7

Lily was enjoying a piggy back ride provided by James down to the lakes. Lavender was behind them, talking to Sirius, and Bell was hanging back with Remus. Finky was doing cartwheels and roundoffs in front of the pack. Once they got to the lakes, Finky did a front walkover and a flip to finish off her routine. Did I mention that Finky was really into gymnastics? well, she is. Finky fell back onto the grass because she was so dizzy.  
  
Once they were at the lake, they stood on the shore waiting for Peter, who was lagging behind because they had made him carry all of their stuf, such as towels, sunscreen, frisbees, volleyballs, the works. James and Sirius started complaining at full speed when they realized that the girls wanted to do a muggle sort of picnic.  
  
Once Peter finally showed up, Lily grabbed her towel and layed it down on the grass to catch a suntan. Lavender followed the suit. Bell and Finky were playing frisbee, and Sirius, Remus, and James were playing water tag in the lake. Peter was sitting on the edge of the lake, not doing anything. Apperently, he was too imbarressed to take off his shirt and go swimming.  
  
Lavender started a conversation with Lily. "Do you really like him?"  
  
Lily looked over and said,"Of course. He's nice, he's charming, he's hott . . ."  
  
"What's with the sudden change in opinion?" Lavender asked.  
  
"I dunno" Lily said, squinting in the sunlight. Lavender oviously (s/p) go the message that Lily wanted to talk about this when James wasn't around.  
  
There was a moments silence between the two.  
  
"What do you think about Sirius?" Lily asked  
  
"He's nice" Lavender replied dully.  
  
"I think you like him." Lily acused  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
There was another moment of silence while they listened to Sirius accusing Remus of cheating.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Lily asked Lavender, a plan forming in her head.  
  
"I'm not thinking about anyone" Lavender said.  
  
"Ha! You're thinking about Sirius aren't you!" Lily said  
  
"No, I'm not!" Lavender sat up. "Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"I asked if you you were thinking about something, and you answered with anyone. Your thinking about Sirius. Admit it." Lily said.  
  
"I am not thinking about Sirius Black!" Lavender pouted.  
  
"Denial is the first step" Lily said, grinning.  
  
Lavender rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyway, I think he's got it for you" Lily said innocently.  
  
"Really? Do you really think so?" Lavender asked, a little too exited.  
  
"Yes! And you do like him! I can tell!"  
  
"Fine. I do. So what? I'm going swimming." Lavender stood up and undid the wrap she had around her waiste. Lily grinned with satisfaction and followed Lavender into the water.  
  
Lily gasped. The water was way colder than she thought it would be. She was standing there, ankle deep in the water, when some strong arms wrapped around her waiste and threw her in. When Lily got back to the suface, she yelled, "James Potter, what the hell was that for?"  
  
"You gotta get used to the water Lily. First step. Second step, try swimming. Third step, play water tag with us." Jame replied, grinning. He had followed her into the water, and now his arm was around her shoulder. Lily and Lavender started playing water tag with them, and about five minutes in we noticed that Sirius was missing.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. He was then takled by Peter, who had brought up enough courage to enter the water.  
  
Lavender spun around in two circles, searching the water. Then she screamed. "Oh my god! what is that!" Lily looked her way, and before she could say anything, Lavender yelled,"SIRIUS BLACK I AM GOING TO GET YOU!" Sirius had apparently been holding onto Lavenders ankle.  
  
Lavender started swimming towards him when she suddenly sunk under the water.  
  
"Very funny Lav. You can come up now" Sirius laughed. But after 30 seconds when she still hadn't come up, Lily was starting to get worried.  
  
"Lavender, you got us, you can come up now!" 45 seconds later she still hadn't come up.  
  
"Sirius! go get her!" Lily yelled. Sirius obeyed and dived under the water. It took a couple of moments for Sirius to find her, but he recognised her lime green tankini right away. Sirius grabbed her arm and tugged, but she didnt come up. then he noticed a slime green hinkypunk holding onto her leg. He kicked at it with all his might and pulled Lavender back up to the surface.  
  
Sirius swam Lavender to the shore with the help of Remus. Lily ran up with a worried look on her face. "Oh my god! Is she breathing? Somebody go get help! Hurry!" Bell ran up to the castle as fast as she could while LIly was panicking over Lavender's almost-dead body. 


	8. Chapter 8

Lily was in a state of panic. Bell still wasn't back yet. "Do CPR Sirius! Quick!" Lily demanded.  
  
"CPR? What's that?!" Sirius was helpless right there, having absolutly no idea of what to do.  
  
"You open her mouth, and breath into her mouth, give her air . . . kind of like you're kissing her . . . quick!" Sirius put his face up to hers and breathed with her while Lily pumped on her stomach. "One . . . two . . . three . . . go!" Lily counted, repeating this procedure over and over again.  
  
Lavender coughed, water spilling out of her mouth. They did it one more time with Lavender was finally up and running agian. Lavender sat up, rubbing her head. "Ohh . . . I'm so sorry guys . . . "  
  
Just as she had said this, Bell and Professer McGonnagal came running towards them.  
  
"Are you alright, sweety?" McGonagall asked, leaning over Lavender. Lavender nodded, blinking a couple of times.  
  
"We have to get you to the hospital wing . . . ." McGonagall muttered and conjured up a strecher. James and Sirius pulled Lavender onto it. Once they accomplished this task, McGonagall started off to the hospital wing with the seven teens following behind her.  
  
Lavender was laying on the hospital bed, complaining about how hard it was.  
  
"Seriously, how am I supposed to sleep on this? It's hard as a rock. They really need to get new mattresses. Can I go now?"  
  
"In about an hour, Miss Aurora. For now, you need your rest. And for the last time, DRINK YOUR POTION!" Madam Pomfrey was stressed out over Lavender, mainly because she kept complaining and moaning and whining, and would not drink her potion.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine" Lavender said, gulping down the disgusting green potion in front of her.  
  
Lily was sitting in James's lap, listening to his heart beat. Lily was tired. "Are you feeling any better yet?" Lily asked.  
  
"You asked me that, like, five minutes ago Lil." Lavender pointed out. Lily sighed. She really didn't see how Lavender was taking this so well. She almost died for God's sake!  
  
"Thank you, Sirius" Lavender said to her hero. Sirius, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, kissed her on the forehead.  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus went downstairs early under the Invisibility cloak to suprise Lily. Lily was already downstairs in the common room, talking to Lavender and Bell and Finky on the couches. Other than them, there was no one else in the room. James motioned for Sirius and Remus to be quiet as they went closer to listen to their conversation.  
  
"--I can't belive you actually like him . . . do you really like him?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Of course. James is cute, funny, smart, hott . . ." Lily trailed off.  
  
"You went through with the plan well, Lily. That bed was well earned." Finky said.  
  
"But the funny thing is . . . I really do like him. He's nice, and he makes me happy." Lily responded.  
  
James didn't hear the last thing. 'She really doesn't like me . . . it was all a hoax . . . I can't belive this . . .' James couldn't take this anymore. He reveiled himself, Remus, and Sirius. Lily gasped at the sight of them, her heart beating at a not-normal rait. 'ohhh merde. . .' Lily cursed to herself in french.  
  
"Lily, Is this true?" James asked, his eyes full of disbelif.  
  
Lily looked around, waiting for Lavender to back her up. When this didn't come, she said, "James, I'm sorry! It was Lavenders idea, I just went along with it . . . James, I am really sorry!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "James, I really do like you . . . I love you! The idea was jsut to get us to get along, and it worked! I love you James! I'm sorry!"  
  
James shook his head. "You can just go and face that person yourself" James went back to the dormatory. Lily was now standing. "No . . . James . . . stop . . ."  
  
Remus was still there. "I can't belive you did that, Lily. Your just a fake. I can not belive this." He and Sirius followed James up as well.  
  
"Wait . . . where is everyone going? guys? Come on! I'm sorry!"  
  
Lily looked at Lavender and screamed, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Lily walked through the portrait hole, leaving a perplexed Lavender and a distraught James behind.  
  
James was in the boys dormatory, feeling really guilty. What if what she had said was true? But James was hurt all the same. He couldn't belive Lily had done that. But he couldn't belive what he had done, either. Lily was going to go face her enemy all alone, with absolutly no help at all.  
  
Remus and Sirius walked in.  
  
"I can't belive she did that James" Sirius said  
  
"I guess she was never what you thought she was, huh?"Remus asked.  
  
"Well . . . what she said . . . before I stormed off . . . what if it was true?" James asked, looking up.  
  
"I doubt it" Sirius said.  
  
"I mean, she hated you for six years, and then BAM! She just magically starts to like you" Remus said.  
  
"But I feel so sorry . . . I can't belive what I did . . . now she has to go and face her enemy all alone, and if she gets hurt, it's my fault" James said/  
  
"No, It's her fault, for what she did to you" Remus said.  
  
James fell back onto his bed.  
  
Lily was walking down the hall, trying to get as far away from the common room as she could. Tears were erupting from her eyes like a volcano, or a mini rainstorm on her face.  
  
Lily suddenly hated James. She hated his stupid messy black hair that fell over his beautiful-- no, stupid, Lily corrected herself-- hazel eyes. She hated his wounderful sence of humor and his perfect complexion. She hated him in general, and she hated herself for going along with Lavender's stupid plan.  
  
Lily was suddenly sorry for yelling at Lavender. She couldn't help it. She was just trying to help Lily and James, that's all.  
  
'The astronomy tower' Lily thought 'I have to go to the astronomy tower'  
  
Lily headed up there with mixed emotions. When she finally got to the tower, she was about a half an hour early. She didn't mind. She needed some time alone. She looked at the sky and found Sirius, the dog star, the big dipper and the little dipper, orions belt, and sagittarius before she heard the door open behind her.  
  
Lily spun around to see her enemy-- or enemies, rather. They were three girls; two were slytherens Lily recognized from her grade- Narcissa Black and Erin Chambers. The other girl was Bellatrix something, Lily couldn't recall her last name, but she was a year older than her.  
  
"Well, well, well, Miss Perfect is depressed" Bellatrix teased  
  
"What do you want?" Lily demanded in a low voice.  
  
"We want you! We want to know all of your secrets! How you recived your gift! We want to know it all!" Erin said in a sugary voice.  
  
"My gift?" Lily asked, non-plussed. These slytherens apperently had absolutly no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Why, Miss Evans, You don't know?" Narcissa asked. The look and Lily's face answered her question. "You have a gift that only few witches will ever have!"  
  
Lily cocked her head to the side.  
  
"You are a bringer of light . . . a reciever . . . a healer" Bellatrix tried to explain  
  
"Oh! I read about those people . . . they're called Almens!" Lily exclaimed  
  
"Oh yes!" Bellitrix said, gratefull that she understood. Bellatrix pulled a candel out of her back pocket. "Try to light this. Without your wand" She added when Lily reached towards her back pocket.  
  
Lily didn't know what to do, so just made a wild guess. She pointed her index finger at the wick and said, "Light!". To her suprise, the candle lit.  
  
"Now try to summon that book over there to you, again without your wand" Bellatrix said.  
  
Lily pointed her index finger at a heavy dictonary and said "Come!" The book didn't move. Lily opened her palm and said the same thing she did before. "Come!" The book flew into her hand.  
  
"Now the healer. Lily, you can heal cuts and wounds" Erin said.  
  
"How come I never knew about this before?" Lily asked.  
  
"Because you just formed these talents. You never had these talents before" Narcissa said, patting Lily's shoulder.  
  
"How come you're here, then?" Lily asked. Lily was wondering why they were being so nice.  
  
"Because isn't it odd that a girl with non-magic parents could have these powers . . . a common mudblood?"  
  
Lily shrugged.  
  
"You could be dangorous, miss Evans. That is why you are coming with us."  
  
The next moment there was a flash of red light and Lily hit the floor. Lily had no clue that she was being carried out of the castle that very moment.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, everyone noticed that the usually happy and bouncy Lily wasn't at the table. "Where's Lily?" Finky asked, looking around  
  
"She's probably still sleeping" Remus said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"No, she didn't come back last night. and she wasn't in her bed this morning." Bell said, worried.  
  
"Maybe she slept in the common room or something, I don't know." Sirius said, shrugging it off.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a moment, listening to the rest of the people in the great hall having cheery conversations and discussing scedules and so forth.  
  
Then Dumpledor tapped his wine glass with a fork and stood up. "May I have your attention, please?" Everyone in the Great Hall looked up at him attentivly, expecting good news. When they saw his face, they realized it had to be bad news.  
  
"I am sorry to say this, but Lillian Anne Evans has dissapeared from this school" 


	9. Chapter 9

Now I am going to answer all of your questions!  
  
---Lily-Potter8I noticed that you seemed to put in some authors notes in the story about when you're worried about your spelling or something. I was wondering if you have a beta reader? If not I could possibly do it for you.- --  
  
PLEASE! I would really appreciate that. I am HORRIBLE in spelling  
  
---KMK --- I do have a question though, what does (S/P) stand for?---  
  
It's an abbreviation. It stands for spelling, and I put that there because I know I spelt something wrong  
  
---Angul-gurl --- but isn't James the seeker?---  
  
No, JKRowling admitted like, two years ago, that James was a chase  
  
[If you have any other questions, I would be glad to answer them.]  
  
Here are some questions that I got off another site I was posting this fic on, so I think this might be helpful.  
  
---I have one question. How come Lily doesn't just summon something with her healer powers?---  
  
There isn't anything for her to summon. and her wand is broken.  
  
---It was kind of stupid of Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Erin to tell her about her powers because now she should know how to summon things and such.---  
  
Lily never knew. She had just gained them . . . I don't know, a few days before.  
  
---How did Lily get her powers?---  
  
I'm not too sure about that one. . . .  
  
---Unless, of course, there's something about healer powers that we don't know about---  
  
Yeah, she can't heal herself. She has to touch the object she is healing. So she can't heal herself, because her wrists are all the way up there. Yeah . . . sorry I didn't mention that before . . .  
  
Now, Time for the next chapter!  
  
Lily was tired. She couldn't sleep in such an odd position and her arms were killing her. 'No one probably cares about me right now anyway' she thought 'and there is a stupid quidditch game going on right now or today . . . unless it's still yesterday . . .' Lily was confusing her self when someone walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, great, not you again" She said. It was the man from earlier. Without saying a thing he said, "Crucio!"  
  
He only did that once though. "Next time, learn to respect your superiors before you insult me again"  
  
Lily scowled at him and asked, "What are you doing here if your not going to tourture me?" Lily asked  
  
"I'm taking you to breakfast. There is someone you have to meet." The man said, releasing her from her shackles. Lily rubbed her wrists and stretched her arms. But after rubbing her wrists she realized something-- her wrists suddenly felt well when she touched then. She rubbed her arms up and down until it seemed like she was never hanging from her wrists.  
  
"Come!" The man said, motioning to the stairway. Lily followed him up, wondering if she could heal inanimate objects as well . . . if she could, she would have her wand back.  
  
The man sat Lily down at a table. Lily suddenly realized that he must have been the one to change her out of her clothes, and before he left the room she muttered, "Pervert" The man ignored this remark.  
  
After a couple of minutes, a man walked in, a different one this time. He, too, had a pale complexion and black hair, but he looked much older than the other man and had red, snake like eyes.  
  
"Hello Miss Evans. I believe I should introduce myself. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise know as Lord Voldemort"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, Lavender, Finky, Bell, and Peter were sitting in Professor Dumbeldores' round office. It really was a spectacular office, but at the moment, no one really cared. Everyone had the same thing--or rather, person-- on their mind.  
  
The seven teenagers told Dumbledore all about what happened-- From the deal, to the note, to the fight, every little detail they could possibly fit in. Dumbledore listened attentively.  
  
"I am not sure any of you know this, but Lily is a healer." When Dumbledore saw the looks of confusion on their faces, he said, "Lily had special talents and powers other witches wouldn't have. Irene--" "Tracy" Finky corrected "--Tracy is a healer too, only her powers are very limited. All she can do is read peoples minds and tell the future, or in other words, seer powers.  
  
"Lily has other powers. She can heal wounds and such by touching the object. She can summon things without her wand, without even saying what she wants out loud. She can also light candles and lamps from a far distance. Lily just received these powers, so she didn't have them before. And there is no doubt in my mind that Lily will develop more powers as she grows older.  
  
"But what does this have to do with her disappearance? Lily's powers are very valuable to the dark lord, Lord Voldemort, who is growing stronger by the minute. Lily could jeopardize his entire reputation; bring all of his plans down into flames. So we think that her disappearance must have something to do with Voldemort." Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Wow . . ." James muttered. Lily . . . healer . . . this was just too much for him. "We have to go get her!" James said, moving to a standing position.  
  
"We will find her, as soon as we find her location." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" James yelled. He was really frustrated, anyone could tell.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Please sit down" Dumbledore commanded.  
  
"No! I'm going to find her!" And with that, James stormed out of the room.  
  
Hope you liked that! 


End file.
